


stay with me

by peachnrice



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, bff with benefits, i'm bad at english but i love minsung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 09:20:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13245231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachnrice/pseuds/peachnrice
Summary: jisung wants minhyun to stay with him forever





	stay with me

jisung has always known as the leader & the mom in wanna one

jisung also has known as the happy virus in wanna one

 

" hyung ? why youre not sleeping ? it's late " minhyun asks as he drinks a cup of water 

" i dont feel well " jisung whispers as he lowers his head 

" what do you mean by you dont feel well hyung tell me is there something bothering you ? " minhyun says softly while he sits in the edge of jisung's bed 

" i dont know minhyun ... my heart hurts ... i don't think i deserve to be the leader in wanna one ... " jisung sighed and raise his head to face minhyun with a watery eyes 

" hyung youre just being sensitive in this late night .. sleep and you will feel better by tomorrow " minhyun said as his hands in jisung's shoulder 

 

" ok ... b-but .. can you sleep with me ? " jisung blinks 

 

for minhyun .. he can handle everything except jisung .. minhyun is younger than jisung by 4 years but minhyun cares about jisung so much like he wants to protect jisung . 

to minhyun .. jisung is the sweetest .. the prettiest ...

 

" alright ! just because you feel down today " minhyun smiles and lays down next to jisung 

 

they face each other with a wide smile ... dozy eyes ... 

" you smell good did you took a shower shortly before ? " jisung said and moves closer to minhyun's body 

" i didnt , i actually smells like shit hyung is that a way to get closer to me ? " minhyun giggles but wraps his arms around jisung's waist 

" shut up " jisung rolled his eyes 

minhyun thinks jisung is handsome close up , his long nose that everyone makes fun of it and these small eyes ... thin red lips ... minhyun thinks jisung's flawless 

 

suddenly jisung sighs and hides his head in the other's chest 

" you still feel bad ? " says minhyun as he puts his fingertips into jisung's soft black hair and moves his fingers slowly 

" stay with me minhyun-ah ... " jisung whispers under the other's shirt but minhyun heared it 

why my heart's beating so fast ? why the weather gets hotter out of sudden ? what's this strange feeling ? 

 

minhyun thoughts 

" i will hyung ... i promise ! even if wanna one disabn- " the younger says but being interrupted by jisung rising his head to meet minhyun again .

but this time ... it's not like the usual ... 

this time ... jisung plant a soft kiss in minhyun's lips 

" we know it's impossible minhyun but maybe this kiss will make you not forget about me " jisung breaths into the other's ear and laughs lightly but a soft hands slipped to the older's waist and pushed him closer 

" then make it deeper like this " minhyun says as he pushes his lips against the older's roughly .

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for anyone read this shit ... english is not my native language but i really love misung so i tried my best ... i apologize if there's any mistakes ! enjoy ><


End file.
